The present invention relates generally to radio receiver control, and more specifically, to control and monitoring of a radio receiver to facilitate finding available and preferred radio stations.
Despite developments in radio such as satellite and Internet radio, terrestrial or broadcast radio remains ubiquitous. In selecting a radio station, a user typically tunes or scans for available radio stations using a radio receiver, and manually selects a station. This can be inconvenient especially when a user is traveling in a geographic region in which he or she is not familiar with the local stations, requiring manually tuning and listening to a broadcast in order to decide whether the broadcast is of interest.